


The Day That Changed It All.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bickslow x Laxus x Freed, LaEedLow, M/M, futuristic AU, request, smut/lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4th Request on tumblr.<br/>OT3 Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day That Changed It All.

Laxus Dreyar.  
Bickslow.

Two men on his fathers hit list.

The new age had started, due to his fathers actions.

Freed Justine.

Someone who wanted no part of this, if anything he sided with the rebels..  
He could escape, go to a group..  
The only problem was, is that everyone knew he was the son of him..  
He cursed him for broadcasting there family across the world, anywhere he went, just peeking out the window things were thrown at him.

He had to escape some how… Convince them he was different.

His wish came true, in a weird way..  
One night the front door of there mansion blew open, rebels finally getting up the nerve and the men and women to storm.  
They stormed through the house, taking on guard after guard.

It looked like they may not win, having lost several people already and even more wounded.  
But they weren’t ready to leave with nothing..  
Bickslow and Laxus charged up to the boys room, breaking down the door.

Freed had sat there simply starring at the ceiling as everything happened..  
He decided part of the way through he would try and escape through the window, deciding now might be his only chance.

He turned his head when the two men burst through his door, yelping as he was yanked away from the window-

“Yer not goin’ any where! Com'on yer our hostage.”

The first one with the weird hair cut chuckled, grabbing one arm as the burly blonde grabbed the other.  
He didn’t struggle, knowing he would feel less guilty there than here..

It had been four, five months since than?  
He hadn’t really been counting the days..  
But he was happy here.  
It took some getting use to, and eventually the people warmed up as well..  
He hummed peacefully as he did up the laundry, putting it into the baskets before Levy and Gajeel arrived, taking the baskets of wet clothing to dry it.

He was happy…

As night came around, he was even happier.  
Seeing as Bickslow and Laxus returned he ran up to both of them smiling with joy-

“Thank goodness you two returned unscathed!”

Everyone cheered in joy as they sighed, hugging the smaller man-

“Told ya not to worry baby, we got each others backs.”

Bickslow grinned, scooping him up bridal style much to the greenettes distaste-

“We missed ya~”

He grinned, jogging back to there room as Laxus scoffed, shaking his head as he followed the two-

“Don’t bother us unless its an emergency.”

He grunted, shutting the door as everyone ‘Oohed~’ A few saying something along the lines of-  
'Freed’s gonna get some~’ and 'Man I wish I was Freed sometimes..’  
He only chuckled, locking the door before turning to the two men.

Bickslow had already started working on the mans clothes.  
Laxus slowly walked over, dropping his bags and his shirt, his pants soon joining the pile as he licked his lips-

“I gotta agree with Bicks… We missed ya the most.”

Freed blushed, fidgeting as he was now naked thanks to Bickslow-

“I-I missed you guys as well…”

He mumbled, feeling as if they were going to eat him alive by the looks he got…  
Gulping, he flushed brighter as the blonde picked him up, setting down with him in his lap.  
Laxus didn’t say anything before leaning in and pressing there lips together as Bickslow crawled from behind, latching his lips onto Freed’s neck.

The blonde grinned into the kiss as he could feel the man in his lap start to rock his hips-

“I think its time Bicks.”

Said man grinned, moving out from behind the greenette before he was shoved down, propping himself up on his elbows his turquoise eyes flickered to both of them-

“What are you two plotting…”

He hummed, the little vixen in him coming out as the two males grinned looking at each other-

“Stuff.”

They both said in unison, there grins only becoming wider as they glanced back to the curious man.

It all happened so quickly.

Freed was now laying on top of Laxus on his back, his cock already in his ass.  
He panted, whimpering softly as his legs were spread, relaxing as he felt a wet kiss placed against his neck.  
The greenette yelped softly as Bickslow pushed in, relaxing himself as the other slid in.

Freed laid there panting for a moment, trying to regain his consciousness after his mind went blank-

“Is it too much baby~?”

Bickslow whispered into his ear, holding his hips gently as he and Laxus kissed the mans neck softly in order to sooth him-

“N-No… Move.”

With that word they did as they were told.

What was it? The second or third time?  
With them both inside of him, the constant teasing of his cock and his nipples wasn’t helping either.  
His small body trembled, feeling yet another release near as they both groaned-

“Close baby~”

Laxus let a loud snarl, releasing into the mans ass as he was squeezed, the other two soon cumming.  
Freed’s breathing was heavy, letting out a whimper as Bickslow slowly pulled out, Laxus doing the same next.

The crazy looking man collapsed next to the two, soon Laxus rolled over pushing Freed between them.  
They all sighed in contentment-

“That was fucking fantastic..”

Bickslow chuckled, Freed merely hummed in amusement, blushing brightly as they once again squished him in the middle-

“There is a whole bed for both of you.. Why must you insist on smothering me?”

He huffed, trying to push them away-

“Cause its fun watching you squirm.”

Laxus chuckled, wrapping his arms around both of them as they only squeezed Freed further, making the man protest rather loudly..

~Till Next Time~


End file.
